nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/monattk.h
Below is the full text to monattk.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/monattk.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)monattk.h 3.4 2002/03/24 */ 2. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 3. /* Copyright 1988, M. Stephenson */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONATTK_H 6. #define MONATTK_H 7. 8. /* Add new attack types below - ordering affects experience (exper.c). 9. * Attacks > AT_BUTT are worth extra experience. 10. */ 11. #define AT_ANY (-1) /* fake attack; dmgtype_fromattack wildcard */ 12. #define AT_NONE 0 /* passive monster (ex. acid blob) */ 13. #define AT_CLAW 1 /* claw (punch, hit, etc.) */ 14. #define AT_BITE 2 /* bite */ 15. #define AT_KICK 3 /* kick */ 16. #define AT_BUTT 4 /* head butt (ex. a unicorn) */ 17. #define AT_TUCH 5 /* touches */ 18. #define AT_STNG 6 /* sting */ 19. #define AT_HUGS 7 /* crushing bearhug */ 20. #define AT_SPIT 10 /* spits substance - ranged */ 21. #define AT_ENGL 11 /* engulf (swallow or by a cloud) */ 22. #define AT_BREA 12 /* breath - ranged */ 23. #define AT_EXPL 13 /* explodes - proximity */ 24. #define AT_BOOM 14 /* explodes when killed */ 25. #define AT_GAZE 15 /* gaze - ranged */ 26. #define AT_TENT 16 /* tentacles */ 27. #define AT_MULTIPLY 17 /* RJ - multiplies (yes, it's an attack) */ 28. 29. #define AT_WEAP 254 /* uses weapon */ 30. #define AT_MAGC 255 /* uses magic spell(s) */ 31. 32. /* Add new damage types below. 33. * 34. * Note that 1-10 correspond to the types of attack used in buzz(). 35. * Please don't disturb the order unless you rewrite the buzz() code. 36. */ 37. #define AD_ANY (-1) /* fake damage; attacktype_fordmg wildcard */ 38. #define AD_PHYS 0 /* ordinary physical */ 39. #define AD_MAGM 1 /* magic missiles */ 40. #define AD_FIRE 2 /* fire damage */ 41. #define AD_COLD 3 /* frost damage */ 42. #define AD_SLEE 4 /* sleep ray */ 43. #define AD_DISN 5 /* disintegration (death ray) */ 44. #define AD_ELEC 6 /* shock damage */ 45. #define AD_DRST 7 /* drains str (poison) */ 46. #define AD_ACID 8 /* acid damage */ 47. #define AD_LITE 9 /* KMH -- light ray */ 48. #define AD_SPC2 10 /* for extension of buzz() */ 49. #define AD_BLND 11 /* blinds (yellow light) */ 50. #define AD_STUN 12 /* stuns */ 51. #define AD_SLOW 13 /* slows */ 52. #define AD_PLYS 14 /* paralyses */ 53. #define AD_DRLI 15 /* drains life levels (Vampire) */ 54. #define AD_DREN 16 /* drains magic energy */ 55. #define AD_LEGS 17 /* damages legs (xan) */ 56. #define AD_STON 18 /* petrifies (Medusa, cockatrice) */ 57. #define AD_STCK 19 /* sticks to you (mimic) */ 58. #define AD_SGLD 20 /* steals gold (leppie) */ 59. #define AD_SITM 21 /* steals item (nymphs) */ 60. #define AD_SEDU 22 /* seduces & steals multiple items */ 61. #define AD_TLPT 23 /* teleports you (Quantum Mech.) */ 62. #define AD_RUST 24 /* rusts armour (Rust Monster)*/ 63. #define AD_CONF 25 /* confuses (Umber Hulk) */ 64. #define AD_DGST 26 /* digests opponent (trapper, etc.) */ 65. #define AD_HEAL 27 /* heals opponent's wounds (nurse) */ 66. #define AD_WRAP 28 /* special "stick" for eels */ 67. #define AD_WERE 29 /* confers lycanthropy */ 68. #define AD_DRDX 30 /* drains dexterity (quasit) */ 69. #define AD_DRCO 31 /* drains constitution */ 70. #define AD_DRIN 32 /* drains intelligence (mind flayer) */ 71. #define AD_DISE 33 /* confers diseases */ 72. #define AD_DCAY 34 /* decays organics (brown pudding) */ 73. #define AD_SSEX 35 /* Succubus seduction (extended) */ 74. /* If no SEDUCE then same as AD_SEDU */ 75. #define AD_HALU 36 /* causes hallucination */ 76. #define AD_DETH 37 /* for Death only */ 77. #define AD_PEST 38 /* for Pestilence only */ 78. #define AD_FAMN 39 /* for Famine only */ 79. #define AD_SLIM 40 /* turns you into green slime */ 80. #define AD_CALM 41 /* KMH -- calms its enemies (koala) */ 81. #define AD_ENCH 42 /* KMH -- remove enchantment */ 82. #define AD_POLY 43 /* RJ -- polymorphs (genetic engineer) */ 83. #define AD_CORR 44 /* corrode armor (black pudding) */ 84. #define AD_TCKL 45 /* Tickle (Nightgaunts) */ 85. 86. #define AD_CLRC 240 /* random clerical spell */ 87. #define AD_SPEL 241 /* random magic spell */ 88. #define AD_RBRE 242 /* random breath weapon */ 89. 90. #define AD_SAMU 252 /* hits, may steal Amulet (Wizard) */ 91. #define AD_CURS 253 /* random curse (ex. gremlin) */ 92. 93. 94. /* 95. * Monster to monster attacks. When a monster attacks another (mattackm), 96. * any or all of the following can be returned. See mattackm() for more 97. * details. 98. */ 99. #define MM_MISS 0x0 /* aggressor missed */ 100. #define MM_HIT 0x1 /* aggressor hit defender */ 101. #define MM_DEF_DIED 0x2 /* defender died */ 102. #define MM_AGR_DIED 0x4 /* aggressor died */ 103. 104. #endif /* MONATTK_H */ monattk.h